In electronic equipment for high frequencies and data signals having short transient times one portion in electronic equipment may interfere with the operation of other portions by the fact that the electromagnetical field will transfer signals over dielectric distances by induction. Such crosstalk will usually be dealt with by having the various portions of the equipment built into metal casings, which are electrically grounded and in the walls of which the electric field is short circuited, i.e. the casings will constitute shielded casings. The various portions are interconnected by coaxial cables. The signal being transferred on the coaxial cable may be purged from undesirable frequencies by means of special filters. The disadvantages of such shielded casings are partly that they are relatively costly, partly they are spaceconsuming. Another problem is that it is often difficult to provide sufficiently electromagnetically closed shields between the various portions of the electronic equipment in the case where one wants to integrate it on one single circuit board.
In conventional pattern boards often regions of the circuit board are surrounded by an etched and grounded frame incorporated in and surrounding the rest of the conductive pattern and further a ground plane is attached to the opposite side of the circuit pattern board. By soldering a metal shield on said grounded frame a region, which is fairly well but not completely shielded, is obtained. The problem in this case is that the electromagnetic radiation will leak laterally between the grounded frame and the ground plane in the laminate thus formed. This radiation can be partly confined by having holes drilled and metallized, which connect the ground plane and the grounded frame. The radiation leakage, however, may only be restricted in a certain amount in this way, since said holes cannot be located too closely to each other since this would impart a mechanical weakening of the laminate. Producing metallized holes in this way is, in addition, costly and constitutes a source of errors. Said method is particularly unsuitable for circuit boards intended for cheap and little space consuming surface mounting where holes are not required for the attachment of component legs but only as a connection between various conductive layers.